


Operation: Kiku Honda

by FujoshiRanger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiRanger/pseuds/FujoshiRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has a problem; he's got a big crush on Japan. He comes to Canada for help, and he vows to get him a date with the island nation no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my bae (http://nekokeeks.tumblr.com) for helping me with this :)

Two nations sat at a table outside by a cafe. One had a sandwich and a cup of tea, while the other had several donuts and a mug of coffee. The sun was shining particularly bright this spring afternoon. 

The longer haired nation took a bite from his sandwich, staring at a flock of birds soaring through the sky above. 

"Can- I mean, Mattie," The nation across from him began; his mouth full. He had almost forgotten not to call his brother by his nation name in public. It wasn't particularly bad, but people gave them strange looks when they heard someone referred to as a place rather than a person. 

"Please swallow your food first before you choke, Alfred," he scolded; exasperated. 

Alfred rolled his blue eyes at his brother and obeyed before continuing. "I have a," he struggled to find the right words before continuing. "I have a problem, kinda."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his tea. Canada was actually curious as to what his brother was blabbering about. 

"Well, it's a person," Alfred admitted, scratching his head. "And I want you to help me."

Matthew's face fell. "What? Leave me out of your crazy ideas," he took another bite of his sandwich. Matthew watched in disgust as his brother shoved an entire donut in his mouth. 

At least he swallowed before speaking this time. "I helped you get to know Prussia, so now you get to return the favor." Alfred gave his brother a smug look; his blue eyes sparkling. 

Matthew's face lit up and his violet eyes widened, "What do you mean by 'return the favor'?"

Alfred's eyes darted around and Matthew smirked, leaning across the table to study him. "I mean, uh, not like a date or anything!" Alfred laughed, slapping the table harder than intended. 

The impact caused the table to flip up and send their remaining food flying. Alfred barely dodged the food that flew his way. Several patrons near them turned to stare bewildered at the twins. 

Alfred and Matthew blushed and apologized to the surrounding people for the mess. 

Alfred grunted and fought the crooked metal of the table to get it back in place. Once finished, they paid their bill and apologized once again before scurrying away from the cafe's terrace. They only walked along the sidewalk in silence for a second before Matthew remembered something. 

He pursed his lips. So, his brother had a crush on someone.

"Aw, who's the lucky someone, little brother?" Matthew leaned against Alfred, nudging him with his elbow. 

"You're only technically older than me by, like, three days!" Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. 

"You're avoiding the subject," Matthew teased, poking at Alfred's sensitive sides of his muscular physique. Canada briefly wondered how on Earth Alfred thought he was over-weight. 

"H-hey!" Alfred yelped; leaping back and covering his sides. After glaring at his brother for the unwarranted attack, he leaned against the railing along the sidewalk. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Fine. You really want to know?"

Matthew stood by him and awaited his answer. He gave his brother an eager nod, "Yes, tell me."

"If I tell you," Alfred warned, thrusting his index finger at his brother. "Then you have to help me." As Matthew opened his mouth, Alfred cut him off, "A-And you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay," Matthew raised his hands defensively. 

"...Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Matthew extended his pinkie finger and Alfred did the same. Their fingers intertwined and they shook their hands; sealing the promise. 

Alfred looked at the ground, his glasses slipping a little from gravity. 

Matthew urged him on silently. 

"It's Kiku!" Alfred blurted; a blush tinting his face as he kept his face tilted down. 

There was silence for a moment. Then, Matthew lit up with realization, "Oh my gosh," he gushed and grabbed his brothers hands; clasping them together. "I knew it! I'll help you get a date with him!"

America stared back at those purple eyes; dumbfounded. "Y-you knew?! What do you mean you knew?"

"Well," Matthew began, turning away from Alfred to list off points on his fingers. "You talk about him constantly, you're with him all the time, you have similar interests, you get that stupid look on your face when you see him-"

Alfred interjected, "Hey I don't get a stupid look on my face."

"Yes you do, Al. You give him goo-goo eyes."

"No, that's you with Gilbert, Matt."

"I'm gonna get you a date," Canada proclaimed suddenly. 

"No!" Alfred tugged at the fur on his bomber jacket. "That'll freak him out..." 

Canada screwed up his face in concentration. How could he help his poor, lovesick brother? Japan is like a stray animal; easily startled by loud noises and sudden movements. He doesn't even seem to have any interest in a relationship. Not to mention the whole 'no touching' thing.

Combine that with being impossible to read, naive, and antisocial... And well, you've got quite the package. 

Then there was America; he's loud, brash, naive, nosy, impulsive, and childish. Well, Canada had to admit that he was still young; they both are. And his brother doesn't really mean to be so... Difficult. 

He has good qualities as well! The super-strength thing is pretty cool. And even though he can be conceited, he can be thoughtful too. He's energetic and cheerful. Plus, his child-like innocence is something to be admired. 

The only way to go about this properly would be to slowly build up their relationship further; until the time to strike presented itself. 

Although he was off-put by the sheer size of this mission, Canada turned and faced his brother once more with a bright grin. 

"Let's do this."


	2. A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that as stuff heats up, these chapters will get longer. Also, I almost always write on my iPhone, so tell me if you find any mistakes.

The latest world meeting had just ended, and Canada walked briskly over to his brother.

"You remember the plan, right?" Canada patted America's shoulder.

"Of course!" America winked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Canada spotted Japan walking past them. Without any time to debrief America, he shoved him backwards. "There he is! Go!"

America's eyes widened in shock as Canada pushed him, "Dude, what the he?!-"

His insults towards his brother caught in his throat as his back bumped against someone. America gulped as the person fell to the floor. Canada retreated to give them space and flashed a thumbs-up before darting away.

"Ouch," Japan muttered to himself, rubbing his elbow that had made first contact with the wood floors.

"H-hey, Japan." America gazed down at the Asian nation.

Japan looked at him for a moment as if he were crazy. "Hello..."

As if suddenly remembering something, America gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to knock you down!" He offered a hand to help Japan up.

After a thoughtful pause of hesitation, Japan lightly grasped America's hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up. America smiled; Mattie's plan was going great!

"It's alright, Thank you." Japan had meant to turn away, but America was still clutching his hand.

America was smiling; feeling the warmth of Japan's hand and how soft it was. And so much smaller than his own! America found himself daydreaming about holding his hand during walks on the beach, or the movies, or at restaurants-

Japan furrowed his brows and stared up at the taller nation. "Um, you can let go of my hand."

Alfred shook his head and quickly dropped Kiku's hand with a blush. "Sorry, dude!" America chuckled nervously.

"America-san," Japan narrowed his eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

America caught himself staring at the way Japan's chocolate eyes captured the light. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were feeling well," Japan repeated with a concerned frown.

"Oh, yeah I feel great," America chirped. America's heart fluttered at the concern in the others' voice.

Japan looked unsure. "Alright," he turned and began walking away. "I'll see you later, America-san."

"Wait!" America's voice suddenly constricted. Wait? For what? He mentally slapped himself. Now he had to think of something on the spot. He needed an excuse to see Japan again.

Japan spun around and faced America. All he had wanted to do was go home and watch a new anime. Alfred was seriously hindering his daily routine. "Yes?" Japan instead hid his annoyance with a mask of indifference; keeping his voice level and even as always.

"W-would you, ah," Alfred struggled, wringing his hands together.

Japan watched expectantly with a raised brow. Maybe his friend actually was ill.

"Would you wanna come over and play some video games?"

Japan studied America; he was sweating, his face was slightly red, and he had this weird sheen in his eyes. "I cannot today, America-san."

America's face fell.

"But," Japan continued. "I will come to your house tomorrow to check on you."

America attempted to protest, but Japan had already swiftly turned on his heel. He walked away with purpose. With a dazed smile, America watched his rear until he was out of sight. The way his slender hips-

"Earth to America," Canada giggled, waving his hand in front of his brother's blank face. "What are you staring at?"

America blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head. "Nothing," he lied with a shrug. Japan's butt was most certainly not nothing.

"So, how'd it go, eh?"

They were currently exiting the building the meeting had been held in. Luckily for Matthew, the meeting had been held in Canada. At least America didn't have a long trip home.

"It went okay," America replied, stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets to keep them warm. Canada didn't seem as bothered by the cold. Alfred sniffed.

"Did you get a date? What happened? What'd he say? What'd you say?" Canada gushed, gesturing wildly.

"D-date?!" America spluttered and stopped walking. Was it a date? Is that what Japan meant? "I'm not ready for a date, dude!" America explained as he gripped Canada's arm.

Matthew blinked. "Calm down. Just tell me what happened."

"Well," he started. "After you pushed me," Alfred gave Matthew a glare. "I helped him up. Then he asked if I was feeling okay."

Canada nodded and waited with baited breath for the brother to continue.

"Then I asked him if he wanted to come over to play some games."

"What did he say?" Matthew studied Alfred; waiting for good news to come from his mouth.

"No," Alfred frowned. "But he said he would come tomorrow!"

Canada and America gave each other a high five. "Call me after to tell me how it went." They smiled.

"Totally dude," Alfred nodded.


	3. Now, We're Getting Somewhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, all I can say is that I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I haven't forgotten about any of my fics, it's just that I'm an adult now and I'm so, so busy! We'll see if I can't write a little more, though...

America awoke slowly; his eyes peeled open to glance at the time. His alarm clock read 10:12.   
He blinked and rubbed the crust from his eyes lazily. Alfred flopped his head back for a moment to enjoy the soft rays of sunshine filtering into his room. Birds chirped merrily; slightly muted by the glass of his window. He inhaled the familiar scent of a blanket; a present from England a long time ago. 

He let his mind roam while his brain crawled out of its metaphorical bed. What was he doing today? There was something that he couldn't quite remember...

He flung himself upwards; Japan was coming over today! "Shit," he cursed, scrambling out from under his cozy blankets. Had Japan mentioned what time he'd get here? America wasted no time rushing to the bathroom to shower in nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. 

He sped through his shower; scrubbing his hair ferociously. After he deemed himself clean, he turned off the water. How much time had passed? He fumbled on his way out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. Alfred slid the towel down his body to dry himself. 

Then he took the towel and used it to dry his hair, rubbing the towel in a frenzy. He ran to his bedroom and the towel flew from his head. America threw open his underwear drawer and grabbed the first pair he caught sight of. 

Alfred grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on. He pulled on his boxers and ran to his closet. America bit his lip, "What should I wear?"

He reached out to grab a suit, "No, dude, that's way too formal."

Alfred eyed a pair of sweatpants on his bed. "Too casual." 

He looked over at his dresser. A T-shirt could work. America opened the bottom drawer and glared at the various fabrics. He let out an annoyed groan, "What the hell!" Deciding on what to wear was a lot more difficult when he was under so much pressure. 

Wait; was this a date? America reached up to tug at his hair. If it was a date, then it'd be better to dress formally, right? But what if Japan was dressed casually? An idea suddenly intruded his thoughts; he could call Mattie! 

Alfred scrambled to grab his phone from under his pillow. He did a lot of late-night blogging and video watching, okay?

He pulled up his brother on his contact list and waited for him to answer; bouncing on the balls of his feet. After what felt like an eternity, the phone stopped ringing. "Oh, is it over already, Al?" 

"No," Alfred stared forlornly at the mess of clothing scattered around his room. "I don't know what to wear!" 

He could hear a soft chuckle accompanied by a boisterous laughter in the background. "It's not a date, America. Just wear a shirt and jeans." Canada said flippantly. 

"Stop laughing," Alfred whined into the phone. "I'm nervous!" He paused. "Is Prussia with you?" 

The laughter stopped. 

"...No..." Canada peeped. 

"You hesitated," America countered. "Don't try anything with my bro, Gil!" 

Alfred's heart flipped at the sound of a doorbell ringing. His doorbell. His eyes widened, "I-I'll call you back!" He tossed his phone onto his bed and grabbed one of the shirts from his floor. He slipped it on as he leaped down the steps. 

"I'm coming!" America called, hopping down the steps with vivacity. As he reached the bottom of the steps, Alfred stared at himself in the mirror above the coat rack. He combed through his hair with his fingers and adjusted his glasses. Once he deemed himself presentable, he reached out for the doorknob. His breath caught in his throat, "You can do this," he told himself. "You're the hero."

Alfred turned the knob and pulled the door open. Kiku stood on his front porch wearing casual Japanese attire. Alfred was relieved that he hadn't worn a suit or something. "Japan, hey!" He greeted with a grin. "Come in."

Kiku nodded and stepped inside, "Hello to you as well, America-san."

When Kiku stepped past him Alfred closed the door and he paused. He could taste his morning breath. He slapped a tanned hand over his mouth. That was gross! What if Kiku smelled it? "Hey, I forgot something. I'll be right back!" 

Japan furrowed his brows, but otherwise, his neutral expression didn't falter. "Alright..." 

America turned and raced up the steps to his bedroom. Shit; his room was a mess! Quick as lightning, he bundled all the clothing into his arms and threw it into his closet. Once it was closed, he rushed to his bathroom. He brushed his hair and teeth and then wondered if he was missing anything else. 

His mind raced with possibilities until he realized he'd forgotten deodorant as well! He fished out the tube and applied a good amount. He couldn't risk smelling bad with Japan here; he had to be all cool and suave!

He was about to walk out when Japan's voice reached his ears and America's heart jumped again. "Are you alright in there?" Japan knocked on the bathroom door gingerly. 

"Oh! Fine, fine." America opened the door. 

Japan studied him for a moment before America spoke up, "Hey, let's go downstairs!" 

Kiku nodded in agreement and followed the taller man downstairs into the living room. 

"So," America began casually as he plopped down onto his couch. "What d'ya wanna do?" America propped his feet up on his coffee table and looked over at Japan for an answer. 

"Whatever you would like to do is fine," Japan replied, looking down at something on the floor. 

Out of curiosity, America craned his neck to see what it was. "What's in the bag, dude?" He pointed at the cloth bag at Japan's feet. 

"It's soup and manga because I thought you may be sick," Japan confessed, placing the cloth in his lap. He averted Alfred's gaze in favor of staring at the contents of the bag. 

"Dude, I'm-" America stopped himself and thought for a moment. Japan actually came over because he thought he was sick. Could he keep Kiku here longer by playing along? He decided it was worth a shot. 

He let out an over-exaggerated sigh, "Japan, you're right. I've been feelin' kinda shitty lately."  
Alfred gave a cough for added effect. 

Japan sprung up from his seat; he knew there was something wrong with his friend! "America-san," Japan held the bag and made his way to the steps. "Come upstairs."

Alfred blushed, imagining Kiku beaconing him upstairs in a seductive voice. He watched the way the smaller nation walked up the steps before shaking his head. He followed Kiku up the steps joyfully. His little scheme was going to work! Japan would stay here with him for awhile, hopefully. He just had to be a sick, needy patient. His face grew hot again as he pictured the other in a sexy nurse costume. 

"-get in the bed-" 

Alfred snapped to attention, "W-what? Why?" His face flushed a deep red. Japan was sitting on his bed, patting the area beside him. He had pulled back America's patriotic comforter to expose the bed sheets. 

Japan cocked his head, "Were you listening, America-san?" America spluttered hopelessly before shaking his head in shame. 

Kiku sighed, "I said, 'change into your pajamas and get into bed. You need to rest.'" Japan's bag was set beside the bed. As America opened his drawers very carefully to look for his pajamas, Japan made his way to the kitchen in order to heat up the soup. 

Once America had changed into his red, white, and blue pajamas, he peeked into the bag. Alfred gasped as he pulled out a stack of at least twenty various manga. "Nice," he whistled. "Japan brought me the good stuff!" He smiled as he placed the stack on the edge of his bed. 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Alfred hopped into his bed and yanked his covers up. He felt a surge of happiness as Japan came through the door, gently cradling the soup. Did he take care of others like this, or was America special?

"Ah, you're in bed already. Good." Kiku murmured, placing the bowl on America's bedside table. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed next to America. 

"B-better now that you're here," Alfred coughed and flashed a smile. "Thanks for coming over, by the way." He flushed and stared at the soup. 

Japan was silent for a moment; he pressed his lips into a thin line as if he were deep in thought. The American blinked, biting his bottom lip. Had Japan seen through the ruse? 

"I'm glad I have been of some use then," Japan nodded and gave a small smile. "You're welcome, America-san." America let out a sigh of relief internally, propping himself up a little more. Would it be too much to get the other to feed him too? 

As if reading his thoughts, Kiku picked up the bowl, placing it in his lap. "Would you like to eat now?" 

Alfred nodded in response, not sure if he should take the risk. His heart pounded a little harder in his chest and his fingers twitched. "Yeah," he started, licking his lips. "Can you uh, feed me...?" He felt his face grow hot and mentally smacked himself. That sounded absolutely pathetic! 

Japan seemed rightfully put off guard, furrowing his brows. "Why would you want or need me to do that?" A light blush of embarrassment painted his cheeks. 

America's mind raced with possible answers; most were lies, but one was truthful. He didn't even consider saying that one. He had to spit out something, though. He just had to hope the other would believe it, or at least not question it or push the subject. 

"My hands," Alfred glanced around, balling his hands into fists. "My hands are really shaky." He explained, holding them up and rotating them quickly to force them to be unsteady. "I didn't wanna spill it, ya know?" He gave a sheepish grin, hiding his hands under the covers. 

Japan seemed to regain his composure. "I understand." He said. "I will feed you then." He gave a nod and scooted closer to the other. He picked up the spoon from the table and scooped up some liquid, slowly bringing it up to Alfred's lips. He held the bowl under his chin to catch anything that might fall. 

America was attempting to not turn into a cherry, sipping from the spoon and avoiding eye contact with Japan. This was incredibly embarrassing, but also strangely pleasing. 

After a few moments, Kiku looked at the now empty bowl of soup and gave a small giggle. "You finished it so quickly." He tilted his head a little and pulled the bowl back, setting it in his lap. 

Alfred blinked and blushed, scratching at the back of his neck; the other nation's laugh was adorable. "It was, uh, really good." He gave Japan a nervous smile. "Did you make it?" 

America caught a small gleam of joy in Japan's brown eyes. He gave a small, pleased nod, "I did. I am glad that you enjoyed it." 

"Sure, dude!" America gave him a crooked grin and leaned forward to pat his shoulder. 

Japan jumped ever so slightly but didn't shy away from the touch. He sat for a minute, thinking, before setting the bowl on the nightstand. "Is there something else I may assist you with, America-san?"

The blonde nation bit at his lip, trying to think of another excuse quickly to ensure Kiku's presence. Asking to cuddle right out would certainly make the smaller nation uncomfortable...

"Um," he swallowed. "I'm actually kinda lonely. Would you stay here? L-like a sleepover?" 

"Well," Japan got his phone from his pocket and looked at something for a minute before glancing back over at America. "I do not have anything to do... So I suppose I can stay." 

Alfred grinned broadly, "Oh man, we are gonna have so much fun! What do you wanna do first? We could-!"

"America-san." Kiku held up his hand and cut the other off. "You are feeling unwell. We will not be doing anything strenuous." America gave a little pout and flopped back against his pillows. "Fine..."

"We can watch a movie if you would like. I'm going to go clean this up." Japan picked up the bowl and spoon and began heading out of the room. "Let me know if you are in need of anything else." And then he left the room. 

After a few minutes, the Japanese nation returned with two glasses of water. "I got us some water," he sat one of the cups on the nightstand closest to America. "I hope you don't mind." He walked over to the other side of the bed and set his cup down as well, climbing onto the bed. 

The blonde shook his head and gave Japan a smile as he felt his weight shift the bed a little. "Dude, it's fine!" He waved his hand dismissively and grabbed a manga from the stack, flopping back against the pillows. 

Kiku smiled ever so slightly and reached for the remote; flicking on the television. He glanced over at the blonde, "Is there something, in particular, you would like to watch?" 

He shrugged in response and adjusted himself under the covers. "You're the guest. You can choose, bro." 

The other simply nodded and began to scroll through various titles; eventually deciding upon an action movie. America glanced up and placed his current read down; cautiously scooting over to Japan an inch or so. Japan didn't seem to notice and simply wiggled his foot a little while he watched the television. 

In an attempt to get closer but still remain casual about it all, Alfred yawned, smacked his lips, and leaned his head into Kiku's shoulder as he closed his eyes. 

Unfortunately, with the way his crush was, Kiku stiffened at the contact and eyed the American as though he'd gone mad. But Alfred wasn't going to let this stop him, no. He was going to play it up. He let his breathing even out and forced himself to relax so it'd appear as if he'd fallen asleep. 

"A-America-san," Kiku whispered, giving his friend a shake. "Did you fall asleep?" 

When the blonde didn't respond, Kiku sighed. However, his lips twitched--it was unfortunate Alfred wasn't able to see the little smile. Kiku shut off the television and the bedside lamp, which now left the room dark, save for the glow in the dark stars on Alfred's ceiling. It was childish, yes, but Kiku found it so endearing that he chuckled at the sight. 

The older man didn't wish to bother his friend, so he carefully leaned back and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight," Japan whispered. 

America most certainly did; heart thrumming happily in his chest.


End file.
